Finding My Way, With You
by BrucasIsLove912
Summary: The story is taking place around the time that Lucas had his accident that night Nathan tells Haley why he really went after her, though Lucas didn't have his accident. Haley broke up with Nathan and now this is their story. Enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: **Gotta Go There to Find Out**

Haley James was a lot of things, popular was not one of them. A girlfriend was not one of them. Haley James was a tutor, a best friend, a daughter, and a sister. Girlfriend, a two syllable word that meant a lot more to her than just something that hung on a guy's arm. Girlfriend, a word that she was now adding to her list of things that she was in her lifetime. Haley James was and as far as she was concerned no longer the girlfriend of Nathan Scott. Now, the story obviously is a long one that goes back longer than worth telling so the sort version? 1: Nathan is Lucas' brother and Lucas is Haley's best friend. 2: Nathan went to Haley for tutoring to get Lucas pissed and ended up dating her. 3: Haley found out his intentions for him beginning to date her and they got in a fight. And lastly, 4: Nathan slept with Taylor James, Haley's older sister while they were fighting and Haley found out (hence the breakup). So now that you know the background on this small town girl's life….the interesting part begins….

Haley parked her car and walked through the crowded hallway like any other day headed for her locker, the next thing she knew….someone, or something, had run into her and she was waking up in the nurse's office with the nurse and Lucas staring down at her. She placed her hand in front of her face to block out the lamp from the light and hurriedly sat up much to her regret for the stabbing pain shredding through her head was enough to tell her she had done something to hurt herself. Lucas sat down next to her and held onto her arm to help stabilize her and she placed her hand to her head.

"Uh….what happened?" Haley looked around the small school clinic in confusion wondering what time it was.

"You ran into someone on the way in this morning and fell. You hit your head pretty hard…." The nurse rushed around the clinic writing notes and grabbing Haley and cup of water, some advil, and an ice pack. She carefully handed it back to Haley before sitting back down and finishing up her notes.

Haley slowly turned facing Lucas, her neck stiff and her hand dropping from her head.

"What time is it? What period?"

"It's second period!" The nurse shouted across the clinic causing Haley to jolt and cover her ears in an effort to stop her headache from getting any worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had been in the nurse's office most of the morning before finally leaving and going home with a throbbing headache. She had Lucas drive her car home for her and she went upstairs and straight to bed in a slient house and silent room. That was one thing she had grown accustomed to since her parents were gone checking on her 5 other misfit siblings that were determined to ruin their lives and take everyone down with them. She felt her phone vibrate and she moaned rolling her eyes and slowly fishing it out of her pocket only to see it was Nathan, but she regrettably answered it anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Um….well to talk to you for starters since I haven't since you stormed out on me that night, and to know where you are. I didn't see you in English or Algebra today…."

"Well did you ever consider that I didn't want to talk to you? And I'm at home thanks for worrying…" She quickly hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep not sure whether to feel good that Nathan was worried about her or still be completely pissed off at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Tell Me What Your Story Is**

Haley walked out of the doctor's office her face emotionless as she looked over at Lucas and nodded who had taken her there for her persisting headache ever since she fell. She walked out of the hospital and to Lucas' car speaking nothing to him and him speaking nothing to her, until they actually got in the car.

"Haley are you okay?"

She nodded solemnly and nodded forward telling Lucas to just head to school.

--------------------------------------------

Haley walked around school that day like nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen. She jumped at her locker and turned smiling at Peyton.

"Hey girly how are ya? Lucas mentioned…"

"What did Lucas mention?" Haley sighed and back off apologizing for jumping down Peyton's throat and then turning walking to class with her.

"Don't worry he didn't tell me anything, only that I should come talk to you…." At that exact moment the Nathan Scott, star of the basketball team turned down the hallway and went straight Haley and Peyton.

"Peyton you leave you die…"

Haley was speaking to Peyton but staring straight at Nathan as he stopped in front of her.

"Haley we have to talk. I never…told you my side of the story."

"I don't need to or want to hear your side of the story Nathan. You slept with my sister while she was in town, she's Taylor…I get it…" She pushed passed Nathan and whispered to Peyton knowing he was still behind her and following closely.

"Haley, come on! We were practically broken up to begin with…"

"Exactly why I don't care!"

Haley turned walking in to the next classroom door on her right unfortunately for her it was with both Peyton and Nathan. She took her seat in the front of the classroom with Peyton behind her and Nathan in the next row right next to Peyton.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan turned to Peyton and shrugged giving her a "what's up with her?" look. Peyton rolled her eyes and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook.

"_Haley is going through some stuff right now so I suggest you do what she's asking and just leave her alone…"_

"_I just don't get why she is acting so…weird…"_

"_Oh I don't know Nathan…you slept with her sister!"_

Peyton rolled her eyes not even bothering to read what Nathan had written back before crumpling the piece of paper and leaving it on her desk. When the bell rang Nathan got up and caught Haley's arm which was immediately ripped from his grip replaced by Peyton grabbing onto her arm and walking out with her, but not before she looked over her shoulder and shot a glare at Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Okay guys I just want to thank you for all the great reviews and hope that you are and will continue to enjoy my story. I hope it isn't like any others that you read and that you keep coming back! Let me know I love to know your honest opinions!_

Chapter 3: **Put You On The Line**

Peyton sat next to Haley in her car and pulled up outside the girl's house.

"So you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on with you?"

She nodded and placed her hand on the door to open it, but didn't just yet.

"I will Peyton, I promise….but, I can't. Not yet at least…."

Peyton nodded understandingly and Haley and smiled and waved to her before driving not off to her own house but to Brooke's. She walked in the door only to find Brooke lounged out with Lucas on her bed in her apartment.

"Um….I'm gonna…go…I'll talk to you late Brooke…"

"No!"

Brooke jumped up and walked out of the apartment into a tiny living space crossing her arms.

"What's up P.Sawyer? Is something wrong?"

Peyton nodded lightly shoving her friend before leaning in and giving her a small hug.

"It's about Haley, but I'll talk to you about it later I promise…"

She smiled and walked out the front door and back to her car this time really heading home.

------------------------------------------------

Haley decided to drive herself to school the next day since both her head and stomach were finally feeling fine again. She parked and walked in through the parking lot doors that were unfortunately next to the guy's locker room and made her way to her locker without seeing Nathan. She stood at her locker switching out books and notebooks to black messenger bag and turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Oh hey Jake!" She smiled kindly and crossed her arms over her chest waiting politely to know what he wanted.

"Hey Haley! I was wondering something…"

"Um…okay…." She smiled, but gave a slightly nervous laugh looking at him confused and biting her lower lip lightly in a nervous habit.

"You still have that guitar and keyboard that your dad got you when you were younger right?"

"Well yeah the guitar I still have, but I bought myself a new keyboard for my birthday this year. Why?" She didn't even know that Jake remembered that she had gotten those one year when she was six. She had been friends with Jake since she had been friends with Lucas, but that was such a long time ago.

"Well, I am talking…well having Peyton talk to Karen to do this open mic night thing at Tric, but she told Peyton that she needed to set up at least 6 people to go up and do at least one song so I was wondering if you were maybe interested?"

"Um…no, sorry come talk to me in like 5 years…"

She turned laughing slightly and walking to class, but Jake walked with her trying to convince her.

"Oh come on Haley, its one song and it doesn't even have to be one you've written. If you want I'll go up there with you…Just please think about it?" He smiled sweetly in a desperate and begging way and she eventually gave in.

"Fine, I'll THINK about it…" She shook her head and smiled walking into English and taking her seat turning around to Peyton.

"You're boyfriend can be a real pain…." Peyton smiled knowing exactly what the subject was about and shrugged.

"Well my friend Haley James can be a real pain too…." Haley smiled and rolled her eyes turning around in her seat.

------------------------------------------------------

"_So are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on? Lucas won't tell me and Brooke and I are worried about you…."_

"_No I told you, I'll tell you when I'm ready but not…now especially with Nathan sitting next to you."_

"_Does it involve Nathan? At all?"_

"_Maybe….that's all I'm gonna say…."_

Peyton rolled her eyes and leaned forward when she noticed the teacher wasn't looking.

"I take back what I said earlier about you being a pain. You're just flat out annoying."

She sat back and laughed crumpling up the note and leaving it on her desk forgetting to pick it up when the bell rang. She caught up with Haley and grabbed her arm again chatting with her when she exited the room. Nathan hung back slightly grabbing the note off Peyton's desk and reading it. He frowned when he noticed his name and read that whatever was up with Haley involved him. Was it about Taylor? Or something completely different?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Figure It Out For Yourself**

At the end of the day Haley went to her locker and exchanged some notebooks and books for ones she would need for a tutoring session and homework that night. She turned again when she felt someone tough her shoulder expecting it to be Jake again asking her to be in the open mic night, but unfortunately it was Nathan….again…

"What hell do you want?" She slammed her locker shut and crossed her arms looking around behind him for Brooke, Peyton, or even Lucas to save her from him.

"To talk to you. I know something has been going on lately and I know it involves me."

"It does not, and if it did how would you know that?"

"Because I saw the note that you and Peyton were passing in English today…"

"Um…you can't mind your own business? And sorry Nathan but this is one thing that doesn't revolve around you for once…" She pushed past him headed for the doors that led out to the quad and to the parking lot and busses for the freshmen and sophomores.

"Haley I saw the note clearly and you said that it maybe involved me and that's why you didn't want to tell her…"

"Nathan you really do have problems if you'll sink so low to read my own note to Peyton. If it was anything serious that involved you, which it isn't, I would let you know. So would you please just do what I'm asking and leave me alone?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out to her car slowly getting in and placing her face in her hands and lightly crying, but then she realized she was still in parking lot so she wiped off her face and pulled away.

-------------------------------------------------

Peyton pulled up to Brooke's apartment and ran up the stairs throwing the door open not even bothering to knock only to see Brooke sitting at the counter on her laptop.

"Hey P.Sawy….." Brooke was immediately cut off by Peyton staring at her completely confused.

"Hey Brooke, so I don't care what you have going on right now, but we need to go to Haley's…now…something is really wrong with her, and we need to make her tell us…"

"Ok…but why is it so urgent?"

Brooke got up and shut up laptop walking in front of Peyton and to the front door. She shut it behind her and locked it staring at Peyton.

"Because why else would she be sitting in her car in the parking lot and practically sobbing after school?" Brooke grimaced and bounded down the stairs after Peyton.

"Good point…"

------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked into Haley's room to see her laying on her bed reading a magazine as if everything was completely fine, but they knew differently and knew whatever was wrong was tearing her up and it wasn't good at all.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Haley laughed, but everyone knew it was completely fake. Brooke plopped down on Haley's bed next to her and criss-crossing her legs. She shoved Haley lightly and raised an eyebrow in concern as Peyton walked to the other side of the bed and plopped down on the other side.

"So what's wrong with you?"

Haley rolled her eyes knowing something like that was coming. She pushed herself up off of her stomach and leaned back against her pillows pulling her legs to her chest.

"Nothing, I've told you I'm not ready to tell anyone….Lucas doesn't even know…"

"Haley Peyton saw you crying in the parking lot today after school…."

Haley bit her lower lip nervously and looked from Peyton to Brooke and Brooke to Peyton.

"Does it involve Nathan?" Haley looked over at Peyton not sure if she wanted to answer the question at all or even truthfully. She bit her lip again and nodded.

"Um…yeah it does…."

"Do you miss him?" Brooke adjusted herself on the bed staring at Haley.

"No, why would I? I mean…yeah ok sometimes, but I'm not desperate enough to run back to him. And lately, he's like stalking me or something…."

"That's because he cares about you Hales…." Peyton looked at her friend sympathetically knowing Nathan wasn't going to give up. Peyton saw them when they were together and they had their differences and fought, but Peyton thought Haley was good for him.

"Haley will you please just tell us what's wrong?" Brooke rolled her eyes and excused herself walking into the bathroom in Haley's room that joined with the one next to it connecting the two rooms in a way, but still leaving eachother to their privacy.

"No don't use that one!" Haley was too late and didn't think Brooke heard her. She collapsed against the bed again and looked at Peyton and frowned not knowing why she was getting the look she was.

"Why can't Brooke use your bathroom?" Brooke walked out of the bathroom only a mere minute after she walked in holding something in her hands.

"Um….Haley? Is this the reason you've been acting weird?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Held Back By Something**

Brooke walked out of the bathroom only a mere minute after she walked in holding something in her hands.

"Um….Haley? Is this the reason you've been acting weird?"

Haley sat up quickly and stared at Brooke as she shook what was in her hand to hear something was still inside.

"Did you even do it?" Peyton looked over at Haley concerned and Haley kept her eyes adverted from her and focused on Brooke instead.

"No Brooke I didn't…"

"Well how in the hell are you going to know if its true it you didn't?"

"Hm…well there are other signs Brooke…."

Haley sat back and crossed her arms staring at them. Brooke came over and sat down on the bed holding the out to Haley.

"I think you should do it now…" Haley pushed it away rolling her eyes.

"I think not…"

"Oh come on…" Brooke glanced at the box. "It only takes 5 minutes…" She looked back up at Haley giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Brooke…."

"Don't you want to know Haley?" Haley finally looked over at Peyton not really knowing if she wanted to know or not. It was a big thing and did she really want the truth.

"You're going to have to it sooner or later so why not do it while Peyton and I are here with you?" Haley rolled her eyes and got up off of her bed snatching the box out of Brooke's hand.

------------------------------------------

Haley walked out of the bathroom handing the pregnancy test to Brooke showing her it was negative. Brooke looked over at Haley still only to see her grim face.

"Haley what's wrong, it's negative, your not pregnant…"

"I know that, I never even had sex with Nathan."

Haley walked over plopping herself on the bed staring at an obviously confused Brooke and Peyton.

"Well then why did you just go an pee on a stick if your still a virgin?"

"To prove my point…." Haley shrugged, it all made sense to her.

"Well then why are you still upset?" Peyton was growing more and more confused in all of this and by the look on Brooke's face she was on the same boat.

"Because Taylor's pregnant…..but she doesn't know if it's Nathan's or not…the skank…"

Haley was infuriated with her sister. She was the one that was stupid enough to go sleep with the guy her sister was dating, but oh no she had to sleep with 5 other guys after the fact. Haley wondered why it seemed she was the only normal one in her family.

"Well, what is she going to to?"

Haley shrugged not even really caring anymore. "She wants me to tell him, but you can't jut walk up to a guy, my ex-boyfriend to be specific and say, O Hey you slept with my sister and now shes pregnant, but don't worry your only one out of 5 guys that can be the dad…."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged again just trying to forget the whole topic knowing Taylor would probably go do something stupid like getting an abortion anyway, another thing Haley was against.

"Whatever, it's Taylor's problem not mine…I just… I don't know. I know I shouldn't like Nathan especially after what he did to me, but I can't help it sometimes you know?"

She looked between the both of them not even sure they knew what she was talking about, yet they both nodded in unison anyway.

--------------------------------------------

Haley walked into school the next day trying to figure out what to say to Nathan knowing she had to say something to him, but a part of her didn't want to tell him until Taylor got the DNA test done to see who's it was and unfortunately, the only way to get Nathan's DNA was to tell him about Taylor. Haley walked to her locker still trying to avoid him as she wasn't sure what to say, but knowing he would fine her eventually, especially since they had first period together. Haley shut her locker and walked to her English class quickly finding her seat and staring at her notebook trying to think of ways to bring it up to him, not even noticing when the bell rang until she saw a note fly onto her desk, from Nathan of all people.

"_Haley come on, I know something is up and it's not fair that you aren't talking to me…"_

"_Not fair? You slept with my sister you idiot!"_

"_Okay yeah I get that you should be upset about that, but I know this whole thing your hiding involves me and I think you owe me at least the courtesy to tell me what's up."_

"_Oh yeah I owe you something of all people."_

"_Haley come on…."_ Unfortunately Haley knew she had to tell him soon in order for him to do the DNA test as soon as possible, but she sure wasn't telling him over a note.

"_Fine, meet me in the quad at 4__th__ period and I'll tell you then…." _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **I'm Afraid Right Now**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, went on vacation and then have exams so in my down time this is what I'm giving you. Once again sorry, and if it's bad I'm saying sorry in advance, the next chapters will be better._

Haley sat at the picnic table looking around nervously. Was she really going to do this? She couldn't even believe she was still speaking to Nathan after what happened, but even she had to admit that she was desperate to know if Taylor's kid was going to be her ex-boyfriend's as well. She glanced around the quad not sure why she didn't see him yet. She had told him to meet her here on time during fourth period. She knew he was genuinely interested in what was going on anyway, that or he was acting like it and standing her up just to piss her off. Then there almost out of no where there he was walking toward her and suddenly Haley remembered why she liked him so much the last time._ "Stop that Haley. He cheated on you and your sister might be pregnant with his kid so just stop it."_ Haley silently scolded herself for ever letting those simple thoughts enter her mind.

"So what's going on?" Nathan took a seat on the bench next to Haley at the table and stared at her intently. He was genuinely interested…..She knew that he was sorry, but….we just won't go there.

"Well, it involves you…" Haley spoke cautiously almost trying to hint at what she was trying to tell hi without speaking it directly.

"And…." Failure. He simply wasn't getting it. And then there he sat seemingly to look so proud of himself. She reached out her hand and shoved him at his shoulder glaring.

"It's not like that so listen up. You slept with Taylor, Taylor's pregnant, and it could be yours. Problems is she doesn't know because being Taylor she slept with like seven others guys too so she needs you to go take a paternity test. Got it?" Haley managed to whisper all of that which she was surprised about, but what surprised her more was the look on Nathan's face. How could he seem so calm about all of this?

"Ok" Nathan shrugged and stood up getting ready to walk away. What the heck was going on? Haley stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" Nathan turned around and simply shrugged at her again.

"Because I know it's not mine, but if she needs me to take some dumb test then fine, just tell me when and where." Haley stared at him shocked. Why was she more worried about this than he was? How could he be so sure it wasn't his?

"Oh and how are you so sure of that one?"

"Because I used a condom…."

"Well maybe it popped stupid." Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll call you later with the time, date, and place." She shook her head again before walking off headed to the library and leaving Nathan in the quad by himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walked arm in arm with Brooke down the hallway, well Brooke was actually leading her somewhere and at this point Peyton wasn't completely sure she even wanted to go. How many surprises could Brooke pull in a school? Peyton knew the place like the back of her hand. Brooke stopped in the middle of the hallway and wrapped a blindfold around Peyton's eyes and laughed yelling at Peyton as she tried o take it off.

"Oh stop P. Sawyer you're being a poor sport."

"Well I wouldn't have to be if I wasn't forced to wear this stupid thing. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see, just keep that blindfold on, don't worry, I'm with you so…people will stay out of your way." Brooke laughed again as she led Peyton down a few more hallways.

"Um Brooke, if your blind, which right now, would scare me if you were, it's after school and no one is here…"

"That's not the point…"

Brooke walked Peyton outside to her and got in the driver's seat.

"Okay, now you have to promise to love it okay?"

"Brooke what is going on? It's not like it's my birthday or anything…." Peyton lifted the blindfold off one eye so she could look over at Brooke.

"Where are we going?"

"Peyton put that back on! You're not allowed to know!" Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed in a mini protest as Brooke drove down the road in Peyton's car. Brooke pulled over and led Peyton up so stairs before opening a door for her. She shut the door behind her and turned Peyton so she was now facing Brooke and was standing in front of the kitchen as she removed Peyton's blindfold.

"Brooke what are we doing in my house?"

"Don't shoot the messenger! Have fun!"

Brooke ran out the front door glad to see her own car there waiting for her. She had asked one of the other cheerleaders to drive it behind her that way she wouldn't have to hi-jack Peyton's car from her after the whole scenario.

Inside the house Peyton looked around obviously confused. She turned around and saw Jake sitting at the table with candles and what looked like, ice cream?

"Um…am I missing something?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry life took over and my computer crashed, but it's here now! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 7: **Kindly Unspoken**

Peyton slowly walked over to Jake not bothering to try and hide the confusion that was clearly plastered on her face. Jake got up out of the chair he was sitting in and hugged her smiling. What was going on? It wasn't any special occasion…was it? She couldn't remember? Peyton laughed stepping out of Jake's grasp, but suddenly became worried as she took a closer look at him, at his eyes. Something was wrong, and though he hadn't exactly told her that or wanted to make it seem like that she knew it. She knew it in her gut, he was leaving….again and she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. People always leave…it was something that had become a fact of life for Peyton, her dad had done it, her mom had left though that wasn't really her own fault, and now Jake was leaving…again. He had already left once and though he always had a good reason, most likely the same reason as last time, she couldn't help but to resent him at least a little for it. Peyton turned away from him and crossed her arms staring down at her Chucks.

"They found her haven't they? Again?" Peyton tried to hide all of the emotions that were circling with her right now. The pain, the sense of helplessness, the resentment, the anger…all things she didn't want to feel at that moment in time yet she couldn't stop from being there. She cursed Brooke thinking that if Brooke hadn't brought her there that maybe it wouldn't be like this, but Brooke didn't know…she was only the messenger after all. And it was a matter of fact that even if she didn't show up Jake was going to be in his car on his way to find her….again…She couldn't stop him as badly as she yearned to. He was going, and that was that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week, a week had gone by and Haley still had to talk to Taylor or Nathan about the results. She knew they had them…she just honestly didn't really want to know them. What if they boy that she was sure she still cared about was the father to her's sister's evil spawn? What was she to do then? And why did she have to care about Nathan so much? She knew she shouldn't after what he did to her, but a heart wants what it wants right? As cocky and self righteous as Nathan was she had fallen for him, hard and there didn't seem to be any getting out of that one. Haley jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and squinted against the sun that glared back into her eyes. She placed a hand over them to somewhat shield it away and to her luck…there stood Nathan. Of all the people to walk up to her during her free period, Nathan was the last one she wanted to see. She turned back around and went back to scribbling random lines on the piece of paper sitting stationary before her. So she was no Peyton what so ever with her drawings, but scribbling was better than going and completely telling someone off like she had been known to do lately.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"To relieve you of what I know you're bottling up."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know I'm bottling up anything at all?" Haley raised her head and shot a glare over at him, but the only thing running through her mind was how badly she wanted to be with him. Was that wrong of her? Haley shook her head as if relieving herself of the thought and stared back down at the open notebook in front of her.

"Because I'm guessing you're probably imagining that piece of paper is my face."

"Why should I be?"

"No, because like I told you…"

Haley cut him off immediately and stood up. "No, I don't want to know." Haley grabbed her stuff and was about to stalk away to go find Lucas or someone, but her elbow was caught by Nathan.

"It's not mine Haley."

Haley pivoted around on her heel and stared up at him glaring again. She was completely relieved, but you would never know by looking at her. She smacked his arm and pushed him back rolling her eyes obviously pissed.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Because if you wouldn't have slept with her I wouldn't be so stressed out about it." Haley was in his face and whispering, she wasn't usually one to cause a big scene and she definitely wasn't one that wanted her whole life broadcasted to the entire school.

"Why were you so stressed out about it? Wait, do you still want me?"

"Yes, I mean…no! Ugh! You are so aggravating!" Haley wheeled around and pulled open one of the large double doors the air-conditioning immediately welcoming her. Her thoughts were jumbled, and her arm once again was being pulled back by Nathan. She was at a loss, a guy who could bench press 200 pounds could definitely pull back a girl who weighed 120 and was only 5'3". She stopped and sighed staring up at him.

"Haley…."

"Stop Nathan, what I said was a mistake so don't take it as one more thing that you can add to your ego booster because that's not what that was at all. Now leave me alone okay?"

"But I have something to tell you Haley!" As much as he wanted her to she didn't turn around even. And even though he knew where she was going he decided not to go after her, that and everyone in the hallway was now staring at him so he decided to just cut his losses. Nathan turned around and pushed open the double doors the heat from the North Carolina sun immediately hitting him like a wave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
